Finding Nemo (Pokemon Red/Blue/Green/Yellow style)
Level 11 and 15 * Pommy as Bernard * Bomberman as Cody 1-112 / Taken from Metal Gear Solid (1998, PSone) with Black label in blue disc * Baelfael as McLeach 7-118 / Taken from Metal Gear Solid (1998, PSone) with Bleemcast in Sega Dreamcast * Behemos as McLeach * Reward: Water Bomb 121-136 and 1-112 / Taken from Metal Gear Solid (1998, PSone) with Greatest hits in grey disc * Ashtarth as McLeach * Reward: Wind Bomb 137-156 and 7-118 / Taken from Metal Gear Solid (1998, PSone) with Essential collection in black disc * Zhael as McLeach * Reward: Lightning Bomb 1-112 and 7-104 / Taken from Metal Gear Solid (1998) with PSP in PSone download * Molok as McLeach * Reward: Navarm Bomb 7-118 and 1-112 / Taken from Metal Gear Solid (1998) with PS3 in PSone download * Zoniha as McLeach * Reward: Light Bomb 121-136 and 7-118 / Taken from Metal Gear Solid (1998) with PSVita in PSone download * Bulzeeb as McLeach * Reward: Gravity Bomb 123-136 and 121-134 / Taken from Metal Gear Solid (1998, PSone) with Epsxe Emulator * Mihaele as McLeach 137-156 and 1-112 / Taken from Metal Gear Solid (1998) with Playstation Classic (2018) * Rukifellth as McLeach 137-156 and 121-136 / Taken from Metal Gear Solid (2000) with PC Windows * Shertoth as McLeach 139-156 and 137-154 / Taken from Metal Gear Solid The Twin Snakes (2004) with Gamecube * Angel of Light and Shadow as McLeach Cast * Professor Oak as Marlin * Ash as Nemo * Professor Oak's Mother (Pokemon Fanmade) as Coral * Misty as Dory * Freddie Mercury (Bohemian Rhapsody, 2018) as Gill * Michael (Peter Pan) as Tad * Boo (Monsters Inc) as Pearl * Jim Darling (Lady and the Tramp 2) as Sheldon * Gary Oak as Dr Phillip Sherman (taken from The Pagemaster / The B-52's (99) * Rocket as Dr Phillip Sherman (taken from Exile (Sega Genesis / Kim Carnes (102) * Rocker as Dr Phillip Sherman (taken from The Great Mouse Detective / Kate Bush (105) * Youngster as Dr Phillip Sherman (taken from All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) / Paul Carrack (106) * Juggler as Dr Phillip Sherman (taken from Gex 3 Deep Cover Gecko / Paul Janz (107) * Fisherman as Dr Phillip Sherman (taken from The Little Mermaid (1989) / Offspring (109) * Jr Trainer Male as Dr Phillip Sherman (taken from Beauty and the Beast (1991) / Elvis (110) * Tamer as Dr Phillip Sherman (taken from Final Destination 3 / One to One (112) * Hiker as Dr Phillip Sherman (taken from Lilo & Stitch (2002) / AC-DC (113) * Bird Keeper as Dr Phillip Sherman (taken from Zathura / Survivor (114) * Team Rocket as Dr Phillip Sherman (taken from Arthur (1996) / Amy Sky (116) * Lass as Dr Phillip Sherman (taken from Monsters Inc / Gun 'n Roses (117) * Bug Catcher as Dr Phillip Sherman (taken from The Lion King (1994) / Michael Jackson (121) * Gambler as Dr Phillip Sherman (taken from An American Tail (1986) / Lipps Inc (124) * Engineer as Dr Phillip Sherman (taken from Mario Party 7 / LeAnn Rimes (125) * Sailor as Dr Phillip Sherman (taken from The Simpsons / Lady Gaga (126) * Swimmer as Dr Phillip Sherman (taken from The Brave Little Toaster (1987) / Queen (132) * Biker as Dr Phillip Sherman (taken from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh / Til Tuesday (134) * Blackbelt as Dr Phillip Sherman (taken from Space Jam / Sheriff (135) * Burglar as Dr Phillip Sherman (taken from Toy Story (1995) / Honeymoon Suite (136) * Gentleman as Dr Phillip Sherman (taken from We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story / Platinum Blonde (137) * Giovanni as Dr Phillip Sherman (taken from Sonic Heroes / Fleetwood Mac (139) * Scientist as Dr Phillip Sherman (taken from The Land Before Time (1988) / Tears for Fears (141) * Cool Trainer Male as Dr Phillip Sherman (taken from Puff the Magic Dragon (1978) / Ozzy Osbourne (142) * Pokemaniac as Dr Phillip Sherman (taken from Oliver and Company / Eric Carmen (144) * Cue Ball as Dr Phillip Sherman (taken from Grand Theft Auto San Andreas / Ice Cube (145) * Jr Trainer Female as Dr Phillip Sherman (taken from The Incredibles (2004) / Police (148) * Cool Trainer Female as Dr Phillip Sherman (taken from Metal Gear Solid (1998) / Paula Adbul (149) * Beauty as Dr Phillip Sherman (taken from Rolie Polie Olie / Bananarama (152) * Psychic as Dr Phillip Sherman (taken from Rugrats (1998) / Eurythmics (153) * Channeler as Dr Phillip Sherman (taken from Barney & Friends (1992) / Martika (154) * Super Nerd as Dr Phillip Sherman (taken from Shrek (2001) / Counting Crows (155)